There has been conventionally proposed an air cleaning device of this type composed of a light bulb-shaped casing that has at one end a base part attached to a power feeding part and connected to a commercial power source and has at the other end a blowing port and a light bulb; and an ozone generator that is housed in the casing such that the blowing port and a first electrode are opposed to each other to generate and release negative ions and ozone through the blowing port (refer to Patent Document 1).
However, the conventionally proposed illuminating device-cum-air cleaning device has a heat problem, that is, a problem that heat generated by both of the illumination light source and the air cleaning means persists within the casing, and a problem that the air cleaning means cannot operate efficiently within a limited space adjacent to the illumination light source.